


company

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Train AU, au of an au??, deaf!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off prompt by fightinglikehellforbrendonurie on tumblr : ok imagine Ian being deaf and Mickey doesn’t know and they’re strangers and he starts ranting to Ian about something even tho he’s a stranger and just wants to get it off his chest and Ian plays along acting like he can hear him and nods bc he thinks he’s cute and then when Mickey’s done Ian signs him something and then Mickey realizes and is like Oh Shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	company

**Author's Note:**

> ok so imagine -sometimes the silence guides the mind- but ian meets mickey on the train??  
> basically an au of an au  
> and btw ive never been on the L or even a public train like that so i have no idea why there would be a delay so i just made something up

'a fatal attraction is common & what we have common is pain'

 

Mickey Milkovich is having a shit day. At only 19 years old, he didn't think there'd be so much weight on his shoulders that he was ready to collapse.

And it wasn't even physical, like his father had done in the past.

The teenager somehow made it to college, majoring in chemical engineering since that was the only other thing he was good at other than going on drug runs and violent rampages.

His source of income was from said drug runs, his aunt, and selling random weapons around the house to lame northsiders who thought they were badass. But if it meant good money, to hell with it.

He also had several jobs; waiter at a local diner near college, helping out the library on campus, sometimes he helps out at his uncle's friend's garage, and of course, dealing at frat parties.

But today was more off, like more weight had been added to one of his shoulders, tipping him off completely. 

It was 10:47 PM and the Milkovich was more than ready to head to his dorm and crash.

And to top of the shit day he was having, the train had a delay, leaving him to his thoughts and he was ready to burst out to the stranger seated next to him that looked like Howdy-Doody.

-

Ian Gallagher was having an alright day. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was how it was like yesterday.

He still couldn't hear shit, that was for sure. But he did the same thing he did yesterday.

Jogged early in the morning to see the sunrise, attended his afternoon classes, went to his dishwashing job that didn't require much hearing, and took the L back to campus.

It was bland, like a box of unsweetened oat cereal. His life wasn't bland before, but sour and bitter.

Once he became deaf when he was 16, it was 2 miserable years of learning ASL, reading lips, and speech bullcrap.

Ian felt like his whole life he'd been floating, but one day he was thrown into the deep end and forced to learn how to swim.

But at least his life had flavor back then, now he was in college and doing the same routine everyday.

The redhead was proud of himself, yeah. It was just that his life had no new offers for him.

That was, until the L stopped abruptly.

-

_'This is your conductor speaking. Sorry for the inconvenience folks, there seems to be something blocking the tracks. We will continue the normal schedule continued in about 20 minutes.'_

'Jesus christ, are you fucking kidding me?' Mickey exhaled as he rubbed his palms into his eyes, slumping back into the cushioned bench.

All he wanted to do after today was to sleep, was that too much to ask?

The brunette swore he never sighed so hard in his life, but he just did, bringing the cowboy puppet looking stranger to his attention.

'What the fuck are you looking at?' the Milkovich cursed and shot his eyebrows to his slicked back hairline when he noticed the redhead ogling him.

He just shrugged.

'Fine, don't say anything. Just don't be surprised when I break every knuckle on your hand.'

The guy just kept staring.

'Do you have a problem or somethin? I'm not afraid to crack your skull, ginger.'

But those green fuckin eyes made the bile-like words accumulating in his throat come out like vomit. Word vomit.

'I'm already having a shit day man, quit staring.'

It didn't look like he was giving up any time soon. It was almost as if he wanted to hear about Mickey's day, unlike any other person in this world.

'I fuckin woke up at 10 AM, late for my physics lecture, and after that, Professor-fuckin-Dickhead told me he would kick me out of his class like I didn't belong with the other trash teenagers in is class.

And then I went to work at this shittier diner that I've been working at, and some old geriatric viagroid decided it was a fuckin good idea to cop a feel when he was leaving'

Ian just watched the brunette go on. He'd never seen so many curse words come out of someone's mouth but still looked good despite the obvious bruise growing on his nose.

'Fuckin faggot.' Ian's eyes widened almost too quickly. Fuck, did he think a homophobe was cute for a second because now, he's definitely not.

'I mean I'm a fag, but I wouldn't grope barely underage boys because I'm a desperate assclown that swallows a whole bottle of viagra a day.'

Now he was back to being hot again.

-

The train had started up again, heading closer to Mickey's destination.

'And I was so fuckin pissed man, like, you don't hit girls no matter what the hell they did.

So I went to go beat the smug fucker who was beating on this girl, and turned out he was tough as fuck but to chicken shit too beat up his own people'

Ian just nodded, he didn't think that a thuggish-looking teen with profanity tattooed on his knuckles, letting his southside trash show, unlike Ian, had such strong opinions about women.

'Think he changed the direction of my nose, and took all my crap I was planning on selling at a frat party. And it aint cheap shit.

Lucky I had a shiv though. Got away as soon as I could.'

Now, Mickey just realized. He let out so many things on his mind, he didn't even have a word to breathe anymore. 

Should he have regret letting all that dirt out on a kid that looked like he belonged on a family tv show?

Shit, who knows.

There was more moments of hearing the too loud train, closer to the college until the Milkovich saw something in the corner of his eyes

-

_Should I speak or should I let him know-?_

It was too late for Ian to think before his hands did the speaking.

_You're really cute._

He signed.

'Wh-What the hell was that? Gang signs?'

Ian did more movements, basic ones anyone would have learned from kindergarten.

'Oh shit- you're deaf?'

The redhead nodded. He decided not to talk, not really having a reason in mind. He grabbed his near broken iPhone 4 from his butt pocket and typed something quickly in the notes.

_I can still read lips_

'Cool, I guess?' 

The 10 seconds of awkward silence broke when the conductor announced Mickey's destination, and Mickey almost tripped from speed walking out the L, seeing that the redhead was following him.

'You following me, firecrotch?'

Ian smiled too wide, the apples of his cheeks prominent. 

He shook his head and typed out something to show to the shorter teen.

_I go to the same college_

Mickey just looked back at the giraffe of a human in front of him and replied with,'Great, but I'm really fuckin exhausted. You would know.'

The redhead had his mouth in an 'o', and it almost seemed like there was a lightbulb above his head.

_You wanna go take a nap together ;-)_

The Milkovich just stared, eyes darting back and forth between the phone and the redhead in disbelief.

'What the fuck ever, I'm gonna actually take a nap. If you wake me up I will actually chop your dick off.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts on my
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://viagrafallz.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> i hope this was fluffy enough lol  
> & i may or may not have referenced mean girls


End file.
